Spacetoon Indonesia
'''TV Anak Spacetoon '''as the Indonesian the Tv's Channel all the time, that's old Planet in 2005-2013. Cartoon channel is call "Saluran Masa Depan" the International programming on Spacetoon channels. Programming Planets Aksi * Code Lyoko * Code Lyoko: Evolution * Astro Boy / Astroboy * Saint Seiya * Web Diver * Shin Hakkenden * Daigunder * Tetsujin 28-go / Ironman 28 * Chokkaku Super Champ * Devilman * LegendZ * Gatchaman / Gatchman * Conan the Boy in the Future * Lightning Express Hikarian * Dai Apolon * Teen Titans Go! * Shulato * Patlabor * NG Knight Lamune * VS Knight Lamune & 40 Fire * Hunter x Hunter * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider 555 * Zillion * Transformers Cyberverse * Casshern * Macross * Dorvack * Goshogun * Tekkaman * Steven Universe * Origami Warrior * Metajets * Dragon Warrior * Judo Boy * Ultra Beast Force * Ninku * The Adventures of Ju Mong Petualangan * Ferdy the Ant * Yatterman * Yakari * Eliot Kid * Time Bokan * Time Quest / Time Travel Tondekeman * Kiramekiman * DuckTales * Paul's Miraculous Adventure * Seabert * The Robbit * Ninja Boy * Absolute Boy * Alice's Detective Agency (Alice Tantei Kyoku) * Fat Dog Mendoza * Bistro Recipe * Tesuke Samurai Cop * Crocket * Cooking Master Boy * Kungfu Boy * Huck Finn * Marine Boy * Honey Bee Hutch / Hachi * Tom Sawyer * Wizard of Oz * Bandoleros * Ranma 1/2 * Kungfu Story of Taiji Panda * Pandalian * Temple the Balloonist * Kimba the White Lion * Jungle Run * Survive This * Jane and the Dragon * Anak Dewa Dari Timur * Informasi Mata Anak * Pinguin * Little Star * The Adventures of Tintin Bon Bon * Bamse The World Strongest Bear * Robocon * Moero!! Robocon * Ocha-ken * Monchichi * Kuci * George Shrink * Ellen's Acres * Elliot Moose * Toopy & Binoo * The Berenstain Bear * Timothy Goes to School * Hamtaro * Baby and I (Aka-chan to Boku) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Topo Gigio * Little Bear * George and Martha * Babar * Rolie Polie Olie * Miss Spider Sunny Patch * Franklin * Franklin & Friends * Care Bears * Shoe People * Finley the Fire Engine * Magic House * Dragon * Cocotama * Pimpa * Shanmao and Jimi * Max and Ruby * The Odd Family * Sylvanian Families * Wind in the Willow * Zoobaboo * Dunia Ceria Anak * Panggung Durian ABC * Tiny Planet * Mr. Moon * Once Upon Time Man * Once Upon Time Live * Once Upon Time Space * WordWorld * 1000 Question * Iris, the Happy Professor * IToon * Happy Holy Kids * Bintang Kecil Bimba Aiueo * Dharma For Kids * Dongeng Pagi * News Kids * Ramadhan Bersama Mio * MM Krispi * Anak Juara * Cooking Class * Generasi Quran * Sahabat Quran * Sehat & Ceria * Panggung Dongeng * Beranda Anak * Cinta Indonesia * Peci Si Alif * Mutiara Hati * Santri Zone * Pintar Menggambar * Bertualang Di Sekolah Komedi * Rocky Rackat * The Song of Tentomushi * Norakuro-kun * Spider & Fly * Rat-A-Tat / Pakdam Pakdai * UFO Baby * Spiff and Hercules * Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales * Muteking the Dashing Warrior * Son of the Mask * Dash Kappei * Ninja Hattori * Asari-chan * P-Man / Perman * Trouble Chocolate * Cyborg Kurochan * The Genie Family * Klondike Kat * Sneezing Magician * Pecola * Jankenman * Puss 'N Boots * Clarence * Midnight Horror School * Uncle Grandpa * Chibi Maruko-chan * Atashinchi * Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro * Kobo Chan * Larva * Bump in the Night * Tom and Jerry * The Amazing World of Gumball * Mr. Bogus * We Bare Bears * Tutut Si Mulut Besar * Turtle Island * Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa * Pippi Longstocking * Video Lucu * Mr. Bean * Suckers * Lucu Dadakan * Inakappe Taisho * Mr. Young * Scaredy Squirrel * Tiny Toon Adventures * Ed, Edd n Eddy Zomoroda * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat * Di Gi Charat, Nyo * Leave It to Piyoko, Pyo * Princess Comet * Honey Honey * The Powerpuff Girls * Nobody's Girl * Princess Tutu * Daddy Long Legs * Magical Doremi * Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair * Magical Emi * Pastel Yumi * Mary Bell * Pipi Long Stocking * The Legend of Stars (Hikari no Densetsu) * Dewi Karin / Kamichama Karin * Akazukin Cha Cha * Let's Ask Dr. Rin * Ultra Maniac * Cinderella's Story * Alpine Rose * Perusha (Mahō no Yōsei Persia) * Eriko (Idol Densetsu Eriko) * Nadja (Ashita no Nadja) * Sugar Princess * Tokyo Mew Mew * Pretty Cure * Corrector Yui * Minky Momo * Thumbellina * Kaleido Star * Princess Knight * Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Little Woman * Sweet Mint * Cooking With Mom * Janggeum's Dream Olahraga * Ring ni Kakero * Captain Tsubasa * Hungry Heart: Wild Striker * Kickers * Let's & Go * Harris No Kaze * Hurricanes * Inazuma Eleven * Let's & Go Max * Dan Doh!! * The Pink Panther Show * Road Runner * Offside * Tommorow's Joe * Turbo Dogs * Blazing Teens 3 * Whistle! * Battle B-Daman * Dodge Danpei (Honoo no Doukyuuji) * Crush Gear Turbo * Mechadoc * The New Adventures of Speed Racer * F-Zero * Mahha Go Go Go * Go For Speed * Forza! Hidemaru * Blazing Teens * Dragon League * XX Bom Swirl Fighter * Dash Yankuro * Ayo Main Go For Speed * Captain Tsubasa J * Aerobic * Ronaldinho Gaucho's Team * Major * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf * Slam Dunk * Galactik Football * Yawara! Sains * Johan the Young Scientist * Raindrop the Water Adventure * Nanami's Animal Antic * Spacetoon lnteractive Games * Quiz Me Science * Once Upon A Time Discoverers * Once Upon A Time Space * Once Upon A Time The Earth * Kidsongs * Magic School Bus * Cyberchase * Kiteretsu Daihyakka * Didavision * Doki * Pi Po Pa Sejarah * Christopher Colombus * Treasure from the Past * World Famoas Tales * Aesop Fable * Once Upon a Time... The Man * Once Upon a Time... The Americas * Once Upon a TIme... The Explorers * Robin Hood * Liberty's Kids * Legend of Nacha Film * The Pagemaster * Aola Star * Coco * Manxmouse * Happy Heroes * Snoopy's Reunion * Toy Story * Monsters, Inc. * Tarzan * Finding Nemo * Ernest & Celestine * Inside Out * The Angry Birds Movie * Mad Max Program lokal * Game TV (program TV pertama di Indonesia yang membahas seputar video game) * BANDO (Bahana Anak Indonesia) * TV Edukasi ** Kampung Edu ** Bobby Bola ** Sing With Me * Muzic Muzic * Kilik * Gambar Yuk * Siapa Sih Dia * Aku Ingin Tahu * Event Star Model * Hello Koala * Foto Aura * Celoteh Cilik * Taman Hati * Aku Juara * Sehat Bersama Herbal * Puisiku * Selamat Pagi Bunda * Curhat Ayah Bunda * Birthday Bersama Chipmunk * Ngetem * Music Chic * IMA (Informasi Mata Anak) * Playtunes * Curhat Ayah Bunda External links * Spacetoon Indonesia website Category:Spacetoon Category:2005